


lunch.

by anetdowney29



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anetdowney29/pseuds/anetdowney29
Summary: When Joyce is sure of her feelings for Jim, unkown woman visits Melvad's.Jealous Joyce and sweet Hop.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	lunch.

Normal day like other days. Year 1984 was slowly ending. The summer is leaving. Because Jim had a break he wanted visit place where he was mostly every day, Joyce's job. These small visits were new and kinda suprising for both of them. Once he visited Melvad's of his need to buy something to eat when he noticed Joyce without lunch. So he promised he would visit her every day just for her to keep her eating. Even though he meant it as a joke, he was excited to see her. And when there was chance to meet her and talk to her, why not? Melvad's was a few streets away from station, the weather was unbearable and he was hungry. But for Joyce? He would do anything.

His breaks were longer than hers, he had good one hour to sit with her and talk about kids and maybe about them while they ate. For the last time when Joyce reappeared in his life _(again)_ he started to feel some feelings like back in his teens years. He didn't want to accept it, that he could love Joyce but he was so sure Joyce felt the same way. So he decided _'no more pain'_. This day would be different. Maybe...

Standing in front of the store and there she was. In her's blue work vest with long, curly hair and boring attitude. And her eyes... _jesus_ her big brown eyes saw his blue ones and the world seemed more colorful. She raised her head and saw his silhouette. The corners of her mouth lifted and she couldn't wait for his apperance. Hop was visiting her for month and to be honest she couldnt be happier. Yeah she was happy with him. So excited for her breaks because she felt safe when he was there. Was there any chance to rebuilt their love from highschool? _Hell yeah_. Joyce was 40 and the butterflies in her stomach were crazy as hell... _The butterflies!_ With Lonnie the love... was there any love in their relationship? Maybe before Jonathan but after? There was Bob... _oh sweet Bob_. Bob loved her so much and he wanted the best for her. She was so sure of him. But she wasn't sure of herself. And Hopper was here and now she was sure of everything. She knew he loved her boys and would do anything, like went to hell for them _(or different dimension)_ or giving Jon some adult advices. Like her mother was usually saying _''Joyce Horowitz. When chance is in you hands, kept it only for herself. Be selfish because selfishness never killed anybody!''_  
And Joyce wanted to be selfish.

Hop opened the door and with big smile aproached her.

_''Good morning Madam,''_ touching his hat said. _''Good morning Chief how can I help you?''_ she laughed how ridiculous they were. Delight for his ears. The first years of their reunion he didn't hear her laugh. She used to laugh so much... Hop couldn't blame her. He knew the feeling. The feeling you can't do anything with your life because life is serving you your fate. But Joyce? _God no._ She believed her mind and see? Her boy is home. Just thanks to this strong and beautiful woman.

_''I would like to have lunch with beautiful girl but it seems she doesn't have time,''_ he tried to flirt. _''Hop, we both know that I'm not beautiful anymore,''_ she smiled. _''Excuse me? You must be blind because you are the most beautiful woman in Hawkins,''_ his hand touched the counter and soon he was so close to her. _''You know it's not true,''_ she looked down. _''Goddamit woman. I'm giving you my compliments so you accept them. Nothing hard. You better try it because I'm full of them, okay?''_ he smiled too and took her chin between his fingers to force her to look at him. _''Okay, okay,''_ Joyce nodded with head and her eyes were on his lips now. Panic came and suddenly she was too far away from him. With shaking hands she reached for money in cashier.

_''Ehmm how is in work?''_ she changed conversation. _''Nothing new. Mrs Smith had interesting story about neighbour's kids and Josh Newman was complaying about noise at street. The old boring Hawkins you know...''_ he smiled. _That goddamn smile._ There was moment between them and neither of them knew how to make the first step.

_''Joyce I was thinking about-''_ he started. But woman came to store. Very attractive woman _(at least for Joyce noticing)._ Long hair, good perfume and flower dress. Her green/blue eyes weren't the best thing on her face. Lips so full and that seducing look was making Joyce uncomfortable... _wait was she jealous?_

_''Good morning I need your help,''_ the woman said. Hop was watching only Joyce... but Joyce didn't notice of course.

_''I'll leave you two alone. I take some things and then meet me outside? Today it's on me,''_ he smiled. _''Okay.''_ He left them and Joyce was alone with unkown woman.

_''What do you need?''_ she said with smile full of nervosity.

_''I need material for son's costume. My son Mark is gonna be 6 and I would love to surprise him,''_ the woman informed her with smile.

_''Materials are in aisle 8.''_

_''Thank you,''_ she smiled and walked away. She seemed nice so why Joyce felt this way? For sure it's only shopping. _Come on Joyce stop thinking about it so much! Hop is going to have lunch with you and you can finally tell him how you feel-... wait was that_ _laugh_ _what she heard?_ She looked into aisle 8 where Hop stood with big smile on his face and in front of him smaller woman with hand on his shoulder. _Oh no,_ she was jealous.

They came to her with smiles.

_''So sixth birthday? What's his name again?''_

_''Mark. Do you have any child Jim?''_ _Jim? Three minutes and she knows his name?!_

_''A daughter. She's gonna be 15 soon.''_

_''Uff so teenager. I'm really glad for Mark's age,''_ she laughed. _''I thought the same but you kinda accept it ehmm...''_  
_''Jennifer,''_ she smiled fondly. _''Jennifer,''_ he smiled back. He looked at Joyce who seems really upset. _Why so Jim?!_

_''Joyce, are you okay?''_ he concernly asked. _''What? No... I mean yeah-yes, everything ok. Will it be everything?''_ she looked back at Jennifer.

_''Yeah I think so.''_ Jennifer paid for materials and during Joyce's searching for return she heard her speak.

_''I was thinking if you have free time we can meet someday?''_ she asked Jim. Joyce froze and her head was spinning. She found for return and unpatientelly waited for Jim's answer. When he looked like he want to say something Joyce made her mind.

_''Ehm Hop can I talk to you in backstore for a minute?''_

_''Of course,''_ he answered. Jennifer took out small paper from her purse. _''There is my number, see ya Chief,''_ she winked at thim. _She W I N K E D at him?!_ Jim took her bussines card and with nod he walked away to backstore. Joyce was waiting for Jennifer's exit, then locked the door and went to Jim.

She closed the door and stood in front of him.

_''What is happening?''_ he asked. _''What is happening? Are you really asking?''_ she asked angrily and nervous. What if she only fantasired? What if he doesn't feel anything for her?

_''I don't know what's going on Joyce. Help me?''_

_''I-I don't know what happend right now,''_ she looked at ground. Jim with his puzzled look was watching her. She couldn't bear his look and turned around to face him her back. Her arms hugged her waist and she whispered.

_''Are you gonna call her?''_

_''Call who?''_

_''Hop...,''_ she looked up to hide her tears. When she tried to take deep breath she noticed Jim's close appearence and his hands on her's shoulders.

_''You mean Jennifer? Why I should call her?''_ he asked. _''Because she is beautiful and has everything what I don't have,''_ she turned around to face him.

_''Joyce, are you jealous?''_ he couldn't stop his grin and laugh. _Fuck_. Jim immediately apologized to her because her back was facing him again and she stood two steps away. _''Forget it she would love it if you call her...''_

_''You are jealous,''_ slowly he walked to her and comforted her by touching her arms.

_''I'm not jealous... I just...''_

_''What Joyce?''_ she felt his fingers in her hair to remove the strands of hair from her neck. Then his lips touched the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck.

_''Maybe it would be better for you to go for her. I'm sure that-''_

_''I'm not going for her, I want to be with you. I left you once and I hate myself for it... I don't wanna leave you again, never,''_ trailed his kisses to her jawline. Joyce turned back at him and looked into his eyes to see the truth. She stood on tips of her toes and kissed him softly on lips. He deepend the kiss and touched her cheek. From small innocent kiss to passionate kiss where both of them couldn't breathe and didn't want to seperate.

_''Hop, are you sure? I don't wanna hold you when you can have-''_ he interupted her with unexpected kiss. His hands traveled downwards to cup her ass, lifting her up to meet his height. He backed to the nearest shelf, with his touch proving her he meant this _(THEM)._

_''I'm so fucking sure Joyce,''_ breathless answered. Joyce was smiling and bring her lips down on his. She bit his lip, fingers playing with hair on his neck and tried to remember every thing he did to her. Pressing herself flush against him she had her legs around his hips and arms behind his neck. His hand was on her button jeans.

_''Joyce I need to-,''_ now was her time to assure him with kiss. In seconds, pants and underwear were down.

_''I don't have condom.''_

_''I need you so fucking much. Please,''_ she pleaded. The only thing what he did was thrust hips into her. Both moaned together and he waited for her to adjust his size. A few seconds later he felt her ankles push into his backs and he started to thrust into her with slow teasing temp. The room was filled with moans and sound of skin on skin.

_''Joyce...,''_ cried Hop, _''I'm so close.''_

_''Almost there, almost th-there,''_ moaned loudly back. He brought hand between them to touch her clit and she felt warm in her belly.

_''Come on baby cum, please,''_ he tried his luck and bit her lobe.

_''Ah-ah Jim!''_ she screamed and saw stars. She bit his shoulder and was holding him for dear life. Jim felt her walls around him to tighten and after few thrust he let himslef go too. He hold her for dear life and kissed her everywhere where he was able. When she was sure her legs wouldn't betray her she stood on the ground and throw back her clothes like a Jim. Hop touched her flushed cheek and kissed her softly.

_''We missed our lunch,''_ she muttered into kiss. _''We can have dinner?''_

_''I would love to,''_ she leaned into his chest. His hands were on here back. _''I have to go but I'll pick you up at 7pm?''_ she nodded.

Hand in hand they went back to store for Joyce to unlock the door. Jim gave her his last kiss of their morning and Joyce smiled into it. He didn't give a fuck about who can see them. He would love to tell everyone about this because he's the one who make this smile.

_''The boys aren't home tonight,''_ she called after him. Hop smirked and shouted at her _''I'm looking for dessert then!''_ Joyce's face redded and Jim laughed. _Yeah, dessert would be nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I tried to write my second favorite ship. This idea is from mine friend @careese_poi (IG) and I tried my best. Sorry for mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
